The present invention relates to a gaming system and a method of gaming, and particularly, but not exclusively, to a gaming system, controller and method for awarding jackpot prizes.
It is known to provide a gaming system which comprises a game controller arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepping machine provided with reels with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine wherein selected symbols are displayed on virtual reels on a graphical display device. Win outcomes can occur based on symbols appearing in one or more horizontal lines, diagonal lines, or any other predetermined way.
It is also known to award high paying prizes, referred to as jackpot prizes, which may be funded from a prize pool. Typically, a portion of a gaming machine's turnover is forwarded to a jackpot prize controller which maintains the prize pool.
One common way of awarding a jackpot prize is based on determining a certain symbol or symbol combination in a game outcome, often referred to as a symbol driven jackpot. However, a problem with this sort of jackpot awarding technique is that the probability of being awarded the jackpot prize (or simply qualifying for the prize) is not tied to the amount wagered by the player and thus does not meet regulatory gaming requirements for many jurisdictions. To overcome this problem, some gaming systems have been modified so as to increase the number of jackpot trigger symbols available for selection in the game, in proportion to the wagered amount. However, the problem with such modified jackpot awarding techniques is that players wagering small amounts are not awarded with jackpots as often as players wagering larger amounts resulting in those players losing interest in the game.